farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Confession
The Confession is a Story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "John Seed has taken you in to confess your sins. Hudson's trapped, but you can't help her now. Escape the bunker and live to fight another day." Plot Even after witnessing John's maniacal influence over Holland Valley first-hand, the Deputy continued to defy him and wreak more havoc on his installation in the region, which once more stressed the man to his limit as he sends the second party out to capture them, who once again succeed in dosing the Deputy into unconsciousness. This time, when they awake, they find themselves already deep within John's Gate, the Baptist's nigh-impregnable bunker built by the cult for surviving the "Collapse." Seated and restrained in a dimly lit room, they notice Hudson across the room, just as John merrily strolls in with a toolbox of questionable instruments. He then goes on a demented monologue about his traumatic past and how it taught him the "Power of Yes," his personal mantra about owning one's sin, showing it to everyone, and ultimately, & literally cutting it off, meanwhile seemingly preparing his captive for getting a fancy new tattoo, his way of expressing the Deputy's sin and removing it for their final Atonement. John then becomes a bit more amiable by offering to give them a choice of who will Confess first: them or Hudson? *Should the Deputy say "Yes" immediately, he will gladly accept the truth of Joseph's earlier judgment, that they are indeed worthy to reach Atonement after Confession. *Should the Deputy refuse, after a few minutes of honest coaxing right up to grim demanding, he angrily flips out (and flips the worktable) and decides for them. But before the process begins, he admits three's a crowd and wheels the whimpering Hudson out of the room, leaving his supposed captive all alone with some sharp tools. Unable to reach them, however, the Deputy instead yanks themselves over to an open door, which gives them only one option to take a nasty tumble down a flight of stairs. Though they are freed from their seat, their comrade remains in John's clutches, for now. Creeping through the bunker's underbelly, they move closer to the wing where Hudson is likely to be held, carefully removing the incumbent cultists along the way. However, just as they manage to reach her cell, they find John still there with her and the door sealed tight. He passively claims to have recognized the Deputy's sin as Wrath and decides to give them an opportunity to prove him right with their actions, before stealing Hudson away again and blasting the Deputy with a room full of Bliss. In their induced stupor, the Deputy manages to fight their way out of the high-alert bunker, getting past both John's cultists and Faith's Angels to reach the outside world, all while John continues to taunt them with the belief that they will inevitably succumb to sin, to which he will once again find them and make them Atone. Tips & Tricks *This mission doesn't begin until the player reaches Tier II of the Holland Valley RP meter, either by completing missions, liberating outposts, and/or destroying property. *Once the player is free of the chair, proceeding through the complex might seem like a run-and-gun playground, but truthfully stealth and well-timed takedowns are a much better fit here. **The first room has two enemies: one kneeling before Joseph's picture and the other strolling counter-clockwise around the room; they are melee fighters armed with pipes. **The hallway forward has two enemies: one right outside the doorway carrying a handgun, the other at the end of the corridor carrying a baseball bat. **The hallway on the other side of the sealed door is composed of a semicircle leading into the main room, with six enemies total: two that wander the halls and four in the room, including one Angel. **Whether the previous six are eliminated or not, in the left-hand hall, a door opens with two more enemies and a mission marker; they are likely to spot you here, so act quickly! *The final run to the outside gives you a minute and thirty seconds to escape the Bliss, all while you have to fight off both armed cultists and melee-crazed Angels; use hip-firing to stun the latter and fell the former. **Once outside, run directly south to reach a pair of ziplines that end at a checkpoint with a four-wheeler. Drive along the dirt path up to the bridge and escape! Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions